bday fanfic
by KerryGoldwyn
Summary: This is a Terry fanfic, don't like don't read. My imagination is huge my writing skills not so much so pease be kind. A Kerry birthday birthday fic because the emojis made my imagination run wild, a chapter for each emoji. Hope you enjoy.


?

Usually the first sounds of their daughter waking up would have Kerry up before Tony but as today was her birthday he was already up to make sure Kerry slept in. He was standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Isa woke up. He smiled at her calling out

"Mama's birthday."

over and over again and then quickly went to her room to get her out of her bed before her calls woke Kerry. He walked in and saw her standing in the middle of her cot holding onto her teddy attempting to sing happy birthday. When Isa heard the door creak when Tony opened it, she turned around to the door side of her cot and squealed

"Dadda up!"

He walked over to the side of the cot and Isa threw her little arms around her daddy's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her out of the cot.

"Morning babygirl."

He said finishing with a pop on her nose which caused her to giggle. She popped him back on his nose trying to mimic him.

"Mornin Dada."

She then put her little hands on Tony's checks and gave him a big kiss.

"What are we going to do for Mama this morning?"

He asked her as he started walking back to the kitchen with Isa still firmly clinging to him like a monkey. Her nose scrunched up as she thought hard to answer the question right and Tony smiled at how much she looked like her mother in that moment.

"BB for Mama birthday."

Isa finally replied looking quite proud of herself.

"Yes correct baby and what is BB?"

He asks as he reaches the kitchen and places Isa in her high chair.

"Breaky, bed!"

She responds straight away her voice filling with excitement at helping her dad make her mum a special birthday breakfast in bed. Tony goes about getting the last ingredients from the fridge as Isabelle watches with keen focus and attention. He then pulls out the blender and Isa recognising it from when Kerry uses it shouts out.

"Mama ju."

Tony smiles fondly at his daughter's name for Kerry's morning smoothies.

"Yer but a yummier one."

His daughter's face scrunches up trying to figure out what a yummier smoothie would be.

"Nah green?"

She asks and Tony laughs at the puzzled way she asks the question.

"Nope. One with lots of fruit, like mangos and berries."

He places all the cut fruit in front of Isa so she can put them in the blender to be a part of making the birthday breakfast.

"What do we do now?"

He asks her after all the fruit and other ingredients is in the blender.

"Lid! Lid!"

Isa shouts out. Tony hands her the lid and helps her put it on firmly not wanting a smoothie all over the kitchen disaster like they've had once before… or at least only once to Kerry's knowledge. Once the lid is on Isa presses the button and she starts clapping as the blades start moving. As Isa is occupied watching the blender Tony quickly throws the ingredients he chopped earlier into a pan to fry up. He turns back to see Isa still staring at the blender almost as if she hasn't even blinked.

"Baby girl is it finished?"

He asks and her only response is too quickly reach out to press the button to stop it.

"I'll take that as a yes"

He says while laughing. He stirs the ingredients in the pan and then turns back to Isa with a cup filled two eggs cheese, salt and pepper, to get her involved again with the cooking. He grabs a whisk and shows her how to use it and then lets her have a go, she smiles her eyes squinting a bit as she concentrates. After she has done a good job he pours it over the ingredients in the pan to make an omelet.

Once everything is made and put on a tray to take into the bedroom Tony takes Isa out of her high chair and changes her into a little outfit with tiny soft wings and a mini tutu that on the shirt says mommy's birthday fairy. He takes the tray and Isa walks in front of him to the bedroom. They reach the door and he's about to tell her to be quiet but he has to stop him from laughing at the stern shushing his daughter is giving him with her little finger pushed against her lips.

Walking in he places the tray on the bedside table and then lifts Isabelle up onto the bed. She leans over and gives Kerry a huge big kiss on her cheek. Tony sighs fondly at the little smile that appears on Kerry's face and even though her eyes are still closed he knows she was pretending to sleep. She slowly opens her eyes and a huge smile appears on her face as she sees her daughter and the adorable little outfit she is wearing. Her daughter once seeing her mom's eyes open squeals out.

"Appy birthday mama!"

Isa then gives Kerry's other cheek another huge sloppy kiss and Kerry laughs.

"Thank you my birthday fairy."

She then looks up at Tony and sees him just smiling at the both of them.

"What does the birthday girl have to do to get a birthday kiss from her man."

She teases him at him just standing there watching her and Isa's interactions. He shakes out of his trance and replies in a flirtatious tone.

"All she has to do is ask."

He sits next to her and then gives her a soft lingering kiss releasing her bottom lip with a soft pop. He hovers over her lips and whispers

"Happy birthday beautiful."

He then looks up into her eyes and she smiles her eyes lighting up as she stares at him.

"Thank you."

She says softly as they continue staring into each other's eyes only stopping when their daughter shouts out breaky, pointing to the tray next to her. Both Tony and Kerry laugh as their heads whip around to face their daughter. Tony leans over and grabs the tray and Isa puts her little hands on one side to be apart of the final process of making her mama birthday breakfast in bed. Kerry sits higher up and Tony and Isa place the tray on her lap.

"We made you.."

Tony starts and pauses for Isa to interject.

"BB"

She shouts excitedly and then Tony finishes off the sentence,

"breakfast in bed, we hope you like it."

Kerry smiles and kisses them both.

"I'll love it because my two favourite people made it. Thank you."


End file.
